Crimson Immortality
by Dark-Aura13
Summary: les miserablesangel crossover.Eponine gets attacked by a stranger that she met on the street. what will she do now that she is immortal? Chapter 5 is up. please r and r.
1. Default Chapter

Eponine was walking down a brick road near Rue Plumet.It was the usual street she walked down when she was bored. As she was walking down the curb, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Enjolras asked as he approached her.  
  
"Not at all Monsieur Enjolras." Eponine replied, not even glancing at him.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But your name is Enjolras, isn't it?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"yes, my name is Enjolras. What I meant was don't call me monsieur. nobody else does."  
  
"okay. Soooooo....Whats going on with you? any thing new?" she asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"No. Not really... Grantaire is being an ass again." he said , trying to get her in a better mood.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Grantaire is not the most intelligent person. he is bound to make an ass of himself once in a while." she said, letting out a small chuckle.  
  
He smiled back at her and they continued walking. After a short while of walking, an unfamiliar man approached them. He had extremely pale skin, long brown hair(put in a pony tail),a cold stare, and a sly grin on his face. He was staring at Eponine.  
  
" May I have a word with the lady?" he asked boldly.  
  
" why not. I have nothing better to do." she replied and walked with him into the nearest alley. "What was it that you wanted monsieur....."  
  
"Angelus." the man replied." My name is Angelus, the vampire."  
  
"vampire?" she said innocently." Should I be afraid. oh, wait.. i'm not afraid of anything."  
  
" Stupid child!" he said as he grabbed her throat and rammed her up against the wall. She was desperately gasping for breath. She tried to yell for help but couldn't manage the words. The only sound that escaped her mouth was a moan.  
  
"you have a choice to either die or live. Which do you choose? Choice number one or choice number two?" She held up two fingers, signaling for choice number two." Choice number 2? Okay." He said, letting her drop to the ground.  
  
She watched as his teeth grew rather large, as he grabbed hold of her again. She had managed to cry out before he sunk his teeth into her flesh. She felt pain surge through her body as he sucked the blood out of her veins.  
  
Enjolras heard Eponines cry and ran into the alley to find Angelus clamped to her neck. He stood there in terror as he watched the life being sucked out of his friend. When Angelus notice him standing there, he threw him against  
  
the wall and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Eponine felt her body turning cold. Every part of her was throbbing. When he finally stopped drinking, he slit his wrist and held it to her mouth." Drink" he said to her. " It will give you life."  
  
She didn't' think she could feel any worse. She was in a lot of pain. She had already begun to feel shaky and feverish. She took his wrist and sucked hard. Instantly, she felt the cold substance, which was his blood, gush into her mouth. It had a nice metallic taste to it.  
  
"That's it. Drink. Drink, mademoiselle."  
  
She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, her world went black. 


	2. chapter 2

"Ponine?" Enjolras said, rubbing his head confusedly. "Ponine?!" he ran over to the spot in the alley where Eponine was tortured two hours earlier. There was blood smeared on the wall and ground. He stood there in shock, taking in the scene.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Eponine awoke to find two people hovering over her. One of them was a girl that looked to be about sixteen years old. She had long, curly, light-brown hair. The other person was a man. By the looks of it, he was the girls' father. The girl turned to her father when she noticed that Eponine was awake.  
  
"she has awoken, father." she said. "should we get her out of these dirty cloths.  
  
Eponine glanced down at what she was wearing. She was all bloody and drenched in icy sweat. She was also laying in her own vomit. She tried to get up, but pain coursed through her body. She didn't want to open her moth to speak because she feared that she would throw up again. She felt her human body dying as she was slowly being transformed into a creature of the night. She could feel a warm substance leaking onto her shirt. It was blood. Her wound had reopened.  
  
"Cosette, go get some help!" said the man. The girl obeyed and ran off. Eponine opened her mouth to speak, but moaned instead as she puked up blood. "Don't worry. My daughter has gone for help" he told her, right before she passed out again. 


	3. chapter 3

Cosette was running down Rue Plumet when she spotted a panick- stricken Enjolras talking to Marius. Whatever

Enjolras was saying must have been bad. You could tell by the worried look on the face of Marius. A panicked Cosette

ran up to her love and his friend.

" Marius! The most terrible thing has happened!" said Cosette with an obviously fear-filled look on her face.

" What is it, Cosette? You must tell me!" said marius. She was starting to worry him.

" That dark-haired girl you were talking to the other day...........well... We found her in an alley, my Papa and I.

She is badly injured. I fear that she is dying. Will you lead the way to her house? Her mama and papa will probably

want to help her." Cosette said.

1 hour later................

When Eponine awoke, once again, she noticed that she was being carried by a man. It was the same man

that was taking care of her earlier. It was Jean Valjean. Walking beside hime was Cosette, Enjolras, and.....

" Marius." Eponine whispered. It was so hard for her to speak.

" Eponine. You are awake. How are you feeling?" Marius said in a worry-filled voice. Looking at her almost made him

cry. Her skin was extremely pale, she was covered in blood, and she could barely speak.

" Monsuier Marius, it hurts so much." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

" We are taking you to your house to be under the care of your mother aand father." said Valjean.

" I'm going to die, aren't I?" asked Eponine in a hoarse voice. Marius didn't know what to say. You

could tell that she was going to die just by looking at her. But he lied to her anyway.

" No, you are not going to die." Marius replied. He was extremely worried about his friend. He

watched her as she slowly closed her eyes again.


	4. chapter 4

Eponine was awakened by people yelling. She noticed that she felt weaker than ever. She looked at her

surroundings and saw that she was in her parents room.

" She is going to die! You said it yourself! " she heard her father yell.

" That doesn't mean that you shouldn't send for a doctor! She needs some help! " Valjean screamed back.

" It would be pointless to send for a doctor when she will die anyway! " Thenardier replied.

The more Eponine listened, the more she knew that her father was right. She was going to die. She knew that it would be any minute now. She knew that she would be better off being dead. ' its so cold in here' she thought as she pulled a blanket over herself and fell into darkness.

15 minutes later.......

Cosette walked into the room to check on 'ponine. She went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off.

Eponine was asleep. Cosette felt the girls forehead. Her body was cold! Cosette ran out of the room to tell

her father.

" Shes cold! Shes dead, papa!" Cosette said.

Jean Valjean walked into the room. Eponine was sitting up on the side of the bed. She was glaring at

him.

" What is all the shouting for?" she asked.

" Nothing." replied valjean as he walked out the room to talk to Cosette.

" Cosette. Calm down. Shes not dead. she was probably just sleeping." said valjean. he brought Cosette

into the room.

" I'm hungry. Tell Marius that I went off to catch my dinner." eponine said as she shoved past them

and went out the door.


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5

Eponines P.O.V.

I felt better than I had in years. I felt free. Like I had

a purpose in life. And that purpose lies within the darkness.

It had only been half an hour earlier that I had woke and left my

house. Well, my papas house anyway. Well actually, it is an inn. I had

never even dreamed that I would ignore the thought of Marius as I am

now. At the moment, it seemed like all I cared about was darkness.

Although, I did care about what my purpose was.

' It is so dark...Yet, I can see perfectly' I thought as I continued along my way.

I was walking through a dense forest. About ten minutes ago I had

stopped by a spring and washed all of the dried blood off of myself. My

clothes( well, what passed as clothing) were still dirty, but I decided that

I would worry about that later.As i walked on, I heard something. It sounded like footsteps.

' Who do you suppose would be out this late? Don't they know it is dangerous

to be out in the dark?' I thought.

I listened carefully. It was definately footsteps. I also heard voices.

It sounded like three people. I walked in the direction of the footsteps. It

became silent.

" There she is." said a female voice, with an english accent, from behind

me.

I quickly spun around. Standing in front of me was a girl and two men.

Well, they weren't really humans. There was something different about

them. They were like me.

The girl seemed to be about ten years older than me. She was wearing

a long, flowing red dress and red heels. She wore her long dark hair down.

One of the guys looked like he was abut the same age as the girl. He

had bright blond hair. It almost looked white. He was wearing dark brown

pants and a trench coat.( the other guy was wearing a trench coat too)

" 'ello my pet." he said. Apparently he was english as well. " I'm Spike.

And this here is Drusilla." he said, pointing to the girl.

I glanced at them both. Then I turned to look at the other guy. He

had his long brown hair back in a ponytail. He was dressed pretty much

the same as Spike. He seemed familiar though.

' Ah, I remember now.' I thought. ' He is the gentleman that drained me

of my life. What is his name again?....'

" Anglus......" I said. " You have no idea what you have done for me.

You gave me something that I have never even dreamed of."

" No need to thank me." he replied. " I came here to teach you."

" Ummmm.... Now that we have found her, can we continue along our

way?" Spike asked Angelus. " Dru and I are growing hungry."

I was hungry as well. That was the main reason I had left the inn in the first place. I guess I had forgotten about my hunger because I was so

deep in thought.

" The girl is probably starving." Drusilla said. " After all, she has never fed

before. What is her name?"

" My name is Eponine." I told her as we walked off to find our prey.

After a while we found a young girl. She seemed to be only twelve

years old. She was so innocent looking. I almost felt bad that I was going

to kill her.

" Eat up." Spike said.

I held the girl tight as I sunk my fangs into her neck. She gave a

shrill cry and then her body went limp. I felt such pleasure when I

tasted the warm substance in my mouth. I drained her until she was

almost dry.

" That was quite refreshing." I said as I threw the body to the ground.

N/A sorry it took me so long to update. i was suffering from writersblock.

i'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
